Change of Heart
by eMmerzx3
Summary: Basically, it brings back season one's original triangle of hell. Peyton gets a rude wake up call from Lucas, and turns to an already hurting Nathan for support. Set after the season two finale. [PathanLeyton]
1. Unexpectedly Real

**Alright, some of you may have read this fanfic over at the WB fanfiction boards. I decided to move it over here since I'm rarely on the boards anymore, and I'm thinking of starting it up again. The couples are going to be mixed between Peyton and Nathan, Peyton and Lucas, and possibly Nathan and Haley or Nathan and Brooke. Mainly though, it'll be between Peyton, Nathan, and Lucas because I would love to see that triangle on the show to have BOTH Scott men pining for Peyt. So, once again, I wrote this a while ago, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Love, Emily**

**

* * *

**

Coming home from the Rivercourt, his basketball bounced against the wet pavement. For the first time in a while, he actually could consider where he was going, "home." Home was no longer Dan Scott's hellhole, it was where he should've never doubted going in the first place. It was where he grew up, where his mom, the one person he could truly always count on, always was, and where he should've always been as well. Losing his place was now what Lucas related to over the past few months. He had screwed up with his mom, his half-brother, and had lost contact with friends who used to be inseparable to him. But, this summer was different. He was alone, with his mother in New Zealand. Now, whatever he wanted to do was what he did, whatever he wanted to say was what he said. The only part that hadn't changed is whatever he said, always came out wrong or without thorough thought.

"Peyton what are you doi-," he stopped in mid-sentence, glancing toward the box sitting at the edge of his bed as he walked in. "Where'd you get that?" he changed his subject, moving his attention from her being there to the box she was now rummaging through. His welcoming voice as he walked in was now tightened in anger, but mostly fear.

"With all the other shit you think of as mistakes," she snapped, continuing to tear through the box with her hands, ripping its contents when she had chance to. She could hear his footsteps walking toward her against the floor but still continued her work even as she saw his arm reach to stop her. With one slight extension, he clenched one of her wrists, desperate to have her look up at him.

"Peyt, stop…" his voice was soft, soothing as he reached for her other wrist.

"Let the fuck go of me, Lucas!" she screamed at him, trying to avoid eye contact. The moment her eyes gazed at his was the moment her tears would begin to fall. She wasn't going to cry in front of him. Her dignity was one thing he'd never have, something he would never have power over no matter how much he ripped away at her heart. Surprisingly, he loosened his grip, as if he was wanting her to see what was left in there. "Huh, stealing my art now?" she hissed, her hands capturing what she had drawn of the two at the night of Dan Scott's "money burn," as she called it. "And now we can have it…" she read aloud with sarcasm in her voice, "right…"

All he could do was watch in amazement as she tore the drawing in two, almost perfectly dividing the two of them as if she planned it that way. No words could explain what he was thinking, what was going through his mind. He just watched her demolish the only memories he had left of her. The only detail to snap him out of his thoughts was the sound of her now bitter, cold, harsh voice. "Here, I'll take my half, and you take yours…that way I can get rid of the mistake," handing him the half with himself drawn on it.

"Peyton! Come on! You weren't a mistake!" he had finally had enough. Her games were well past overdue for him, and he couldn't just let her leave thinking what she was thinking. Then again, he didn't know what he was thinking either.

"Then what Lucas?" she asked, throwing her hands up in confusion, "you lied to Brooke!"

"No…"

"Then you lied to me!" she screamed, not even caring anymore as tears poured down her cheeks. Never once in her life had she been so disappointed, mad, and upset at one person all at the same time. But then again, Lucas was always the one who pushed her to new limits, in good ways and bad.

"No…Peyton, I didn't," his voice still remained calm, trying to remain logical since him fighting with her wouldn't get anywhere.

"Then which is it Lucas! God! You lied to someone, and according to what you told Brooke, that someone was me!" she cried out, watching as he pulled his famous "I care about you" grin, trying to pull her into a hug. "No, no! Don't touch me Lucas! After all that crap we went through, after almost losing my best friend, and it was all a mistake! That's fuckking low Lucas, even for you!" her words stung harshly into him, going straight to his heart. "And to think that I actually thought rock bottom for you was sleeping with Nikki!" her tears poured down her cheeks at no sign of stopping. He hurt her, just the thought of him saying those words to Brooke stung more than she ever could've imagined. She was supposed to be stronger than this. "I guess the game's on me…"

"What was I supposed to say to Brooke, huh! She was LEAVING! You had Jake, and I had no one!" he finally raised his voice, getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

"And whose fault was it that you were alone, huh!" she snapped, "maybe if you'd just tell people the fuckking truth for once instead of trying to spare their heartbreak!" She had finally stood up, walking toward him as she pushed him back roughly.

"For once?" Lucas chuckled sarcastically, regaining his balance and composure, "you're kidding me right? Me? Not telling how I feel? Right…because if it's something you don't do, you'll never admit to it will yo-," he was cut off abruptly as her hand stung his cheek quickly, leaving a red imprint on impact.

"Don't even pretend that you know me, Lucas!" she screamed, wiping her tears away from her vision. "I gave up everything I had to be with you, you knew how I felt, that I loved you, and you have the nerve to turn this all on me! To tell MY insecurities, to point out each and every detail that doesn't go as easily as you want!" she was sobbing even more as she pounded her fists against his chest.

"Peyt…"

"No! No!" she screamed, flailing her arms away as he pulled her tightly to him. "Screw you Lucas, it's not always about ME and the person I am. It's about who you WANT to be, and if this is the kind of person you want to be, then I don't want to know you!"

"Peyton…plea-"

"Don't…say my name," her voice calm as she was now whispering, "just forget about me. Put your mistakes where they belong, in the trash, and good luck with Brooke," she whispered, avoiding eye contact as her final tear rolled down her cheek. He saw the hurt in her eyes, stinging his own as he formed his own tears.

"Pey-," he tried desperately, just to have her shake her head as she made her way toward his door, slamming it shut as she headed off into the pouring rain. He stood there, watching, dumbfounded, as he glanced over to his bed, noticing that she had left her half of the drawing sitting there. He gently picked it up, for the first time, noticing that she was smiling in the drawing. Setting it down, he picked up his half, seeing the same love-struck look on his face. Making his way toward his mirror, he ripped his half into pieces, glancing into his mirror once he got there. He was lost, inside himself, and he didn't know how to pull himself back to how things used to be. He had promised her change before he had left, but it ended up being for the worst. Her words circled through his head as he continued glancing in the mirror.

_"Just forget about me." _

With one last look in his mirror, he gently picked up Peyton's half of the drawing again. After carefully placing it on his dresser, he threw away the remains of himself. Peyton was right…he wasn't the same person, and it wasn't anyone's fault but his own.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the language deal. I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	2. No One Else to Turn to

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I really love reading them. Anyways, like I said, the first ten chapters or so are already written. I just need to re-save them to upload them onto fanfiction. I'll post about a chapter or two a day.**

**x3 Emily**

* * *

Peyton quickly made her way home from Lucas', halfway expecting and wanting him to come after her, just to prove he gave a shit. But, the other half of her, just wanted to be left alone. Everyone else was gone for the summer, well, almost. Nathan would be leaving in a few days which meant that Lucas was right, it was just him and her this summer. This morning was the start of her summer alone with Lucas, and she knew it was just going to get worse as the weeks went by. The least thing she needed, or wanted, was more drama. Jake was gone, Brooke was gone, Haley was gone, Nathan was leaving, and Lucas, he hasn't been the same since he came back. Maybe it was just her, the only one who didn't seem to change.

The rain now mixed in with her tears, but just by looking at her, you could tell she was crying. Her eyes red, her lips slightly parted. Her once bouncy curls now tightened around her face, clinging to the wet skin on her face. It was going to be a mess to deal with tomorrow, but then again, her whole summer was going to be an emotional mess anyway. Might as well toss in a physical mess. Since obviously, Lucas hadn't screwed up her day enough.

She walked into her house, up to her room, and noticed her door was already open. Leaving her front door open was one thing, but never her bedroom door. She saw the tall, brunette sitting on her bed with his head facing the ground, his hands intertwined as his elbows rested on his knees. He looked up abruptly when he heard her door creak open further and saw the drenched, crying, now straight-haired blonde standing in the doorway. All his problems, and the reason why he was there in the first place, disappeared as he walked over to her, quickly engulfing her body into a hug. It didn't matter how soaked she was, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that she was hurt and just needed a friend.

Her head comfortably rested on his shoulder, nestling it into his neck. As he felt warm tears soak into his shirt, he gently turned his head and kissed her forehead. His lips lingered on her forehead as his eyes closed and her body trembled under his grip. "Shh…it's okay, Peyton," he soothed, not even bothering to ask her what was wrong or what had happened. Once again, it didn't matter. He held onto her tightly, whispering comforting words into her dampened hair. The front side of his body was soaked now as well, but it didn't bother him. She didn't need a therapist, asking her about all of her problems; she just needed a friend, someone to care, someone to just be there.

He gently pulled away from her and smiled slightly, wiping tears from under her eyes as he placed a few pieces of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, Peyton, for whatever happened," he soothed, staring into her eyes. However, he got a completely different reaction than expected; she started laughing. "Did…I say something funny?" he asked confusingly, letting go of her slowly but hesitantly. His hands ended up resting on her waist.

"How can you be sorry if you don't know what's wrong?" she asked with a smile, her eyes lighting up a bit with the change of mood.

"I…I just uh, didn't want to pressure you into telling me. I figured you'd tell me when you wanted to," he stumbled for words, trying to choose them carefully. He hated seeing her feeling helpless, but he didn't want to come on too strong. He was relieved when he saw her smile at his response.

"Thanks, Nathan, that means a lot…" she smiled. "You know, Haley really did change you," she said, but quickly regretted it as she saw his face drop. "I'm sorry, Nathan…I, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay…she's the reason why I'm here.."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Well you obviously have enough crap you're dealing with anyway," he said with a smile. "I'll just save it, but next time, I'll come to you upset. Deal?" she smiled at him with a laugh before resting her head on his shoulder.

"How about next time, no one's upset?" she added on, smiling into his shirt.

"Even better deal," he said. "especially since I decided not to go to High Flyers…"

"What! Why!" she asked, shocked but in a way, relieved that she wouldn't be alone this summer. She didn't want to have to deal with everything alone. So much for spending it with Lucas. That was ruined earlier anyway.

"I don't want to end up like my dad, and I don't want to prove him right…plus, I'd still play, just not at such a serious level." he said seriously. She should've never brought up basketball. It was always seriously taken.

"I'm proud of you Nate…standing up against him, giving that up just to show him down."

"Yeah, me too…" he smiled over at her. "So, any plans today?"

"Nop-," she began before she was cut off by him tickling her. She immediately fell back onto her bed, barely able to breathe from laughing so hard. "Nat-Nathan sto-stop," she laughed when she could get a word in. However, he just laughed back as she arched her back up. Out of instinct, she accidentally kicked his bad knee, hearing him groan in pain as she shrieked.

"Nathan! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she freaked out, watching him hunch over in pain. She saw the grin on his face, showing her that he was faking, and tried to run.

"Oh no, no, no…" he laughed, pulling her by the waist back onto her bed. She shrieked again, throwing her head back as he commenced tickling her.

"Nathan! Mercy!"

"Not going to work Sawyer…"

They didn't notice as the blonde walked toward her doorway, about to knock until he saw the two on her bed. His arm stopped in mid-air, jealousy filling his body. Never once had he realized how much she had slipped out of his life until now. It was supposed to be him comforting her, him seeing down into her soul, not his half-brother. Confused, jealous, and hurt, he walked back toward the stairs, their laughs seeming to fill the house. He had come to apologize for what he had done, how badly he had screwed up, but now he wasn't sure if he wanted to or if it was worth it. She was out of his life, and he never saw it coming. It took his half-brother to show how badly he had screwed everything up.

It wasn't supposed to be the two of them, Peyton and Nathan. It was supposed to be him and Peyton…or so he thought now.


	3. Look Back to the Past

**AN-Once again, thank you guys for the reviews. I see some of you are recognizing this fanfic from theWB boards, which I said was true. Anyways, this update is a flashback, and like my other story, all flashbacks are in italics. But here's a flashback all of you Peyton and Nathan lovers will like. BUT, this will definitely bring in a triangle, especially around chapter 10 which should be up soon.**

**Love, Emily**

**

* * *

**

_Peyton applied her last coat of lip gloss onto her lips, smiling; satisfied with the way she looked for her and Nathan's one month anniversary. Sure, one month wasn't a big deal for most people, but with those two, it was amazing that they lasted for this long. He promised that tonight would be just for the two of them, none of the guys from the team. Just Peyton, just Nathan. Of course, she couldn't turn that down. Their dates always consisted of them going to a basketball game, or messing around with the "nerds" of the town. However, Peyton always put up with it for whatever reason; scared of being alone, or pure enjoyment. Either way, that didn't matter tonight. No basketball, no teammates, no nothing. Just the two of them. _

_She took one last look in the mirror as she heard her doorbell ring. Obviously Nathan hadn't gotten the whole 'just walk in," policy she held at her house. It was better tonight though, since this was her warning to get down there, where he wouldn't see her unready. She clanked down the stairs in her wrap-around black heels, complementing her slimming black dress which revealed just enough skin to drive Nathan crazy, but not enough to be called a slut. Getting to the bottom of the stairs, she quickly opened the door, seeing Nathan standing there, wearing a dress shirt and pants…and of course gym shoes. _

_He was in awe, staring at her from head-to-toe. She smiled as he leaned down for a kiss, meeting him halfway as his tongue immediately dueled with hers. Pulling away from her, a small, yet beautiful bouquet of flowers appeared in his right hand from around his back. Her face lit up as she accepted them, kissing his cheek as a thank you. "Nathan, they're beautiful!" she smiled, looking at the summer lilies and orchids with the single red rose. _

_"Not as much as you," he said, leaning his head in to kiss her again, this time, sweetly. She tried not to laugh at his line, he was trying. They had never really had an actual date since someone else was always involved. Alone time for him always consisted of making out. _

_"I'll just put these in water really quick, and then we can go, okay?" _

_He nodded as he lingered on her porch, playing with the velvet black box in his pocket. He wasn't sure how he was going to give her his gift since he wasn't really that much of so called 'boyfriend material.' Especially since he was so involved in basketball and never really had time to do these sorts of things with Peyton. It shocked him, just as much as her, how she put up with all of it without walking away. Believe it or not, he loved her, just the way she was. "Ready?" he asked when she appeared back in her doorway. She smiled as she saw his hand extend out to her and willingly intertwined hers into his. _

_"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly, happy to actually feel like someone's girlfriend, and not just a trophy. He smiled as he pulled out a blindfold, her face tightening however. "Oh no…Nathan, no, I hate blindfolds…" she protested. _

_"Trust me…" _

_Two little words never had meant so much coming from him as they did now. For the first time, his eyes locked with hers, cupping her face within his hands. Her heart beat faster and faster as she nodded her head, his hands gently shifting against her cheeks making her shiver. He had never been this gentle, especially not to her. When they got to their destination, he quickly stood in front of her, watching a smile form on her face. After a simple kiss on the lips, he pulled off her blindfolds. She gazed around her, surrounded by the ocean, her heels buried in the sand. It was then she noticed the small blanket with a basket sitting on top of it. _

_"Like it?" he asked, worried since she hadn't said anything. No words were able to be formed from her as she captured his lips passionately with hers. He smiled within her lips as he felt hers part slowly, allowing access for him to push through. He returned the same gesture to her as they both gently laid down on the sand, his body hovering closely over hers. "You're beautiful…" he said, placing a few blonde curls behind her ear. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. _

_"Ain't so bad yourself…" she smiled. He sat up and pulled her up next to him. He held out a finger, motioning her to wait. Once she nodded in agreement, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a black, rectangular box. _

_"Happy one-month Peyton…" he cooed, handing the box to her, watching as her face lit up again when she saw the silver necklace inside of it. He took it from her, telling her to turn around so he could put it on her. He gently brushed away her curls locking it into place before beginning to kiss the back of her neck. She smiled, her heart increasing in speed as his hand made its way up her right thigh, under the thin lining of her dress. His other hand played with her zipper, slowly undoing it as his lips traveled behind her ear. A slight moan escaped her lips, feeling him remove the dress away from her shoulders as his lips made their way there. _

_"Nathan…" she breathed, leaning her head onto his shoulder as he continued his torture to her shoulder. He once again laid her down gently, this time onto the blanket as he unbuttoned his blue dress shirt. She shuddered, feeling him tug her dress down to her waist, feeling his eyes burn into her skin. Her face turned three shades of red, noticeable even in the dark. _

_"You're beautiful…" he whispered, making her self-consciousness disappear from her face. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him willingly. She knew what was going to happen tonight by now, and so did he. He was just glad it was with her, especially tonight. _

_Her hands moved across his now bare, sculpted chest, lightly scraping it with her nails. She could feel his heartbeat, moving just as fast, if not faster, than her own. He moaned into her mouth once she hit the zipper of his jeans. He wasn't the only one who could take control tonight. With his help, they both un-did them, while Nathan's left hand had his stability over her. _

_"You okay?" he asked sincerely. He was just as nervous as her. He grabbed her hand and felt it shaking as his lips grazed over it. "You want this?" _

_"More than ever…" she breathed one last time, pulling him into a searing kiss which led to what they'll never forget._


	4. Hear Me Out

**AN-This is the last chapter I'll post tonight most likely, and I'll try and get a few, if not the rest, up tomorrow. I still hope you all are enjoying this fanfic. This chapter is mostly Peyton and Nathan, but with a tiny twist at the end. The next chapter is mostly bringing more of the teenagers back into the plotline. **

**Love, Emily**

**

* * *

**  
The cool night breeze was now what replaced the humidity from the unexpected showers earlier that day. After finding a spot to park, the two headed over toward the edge of the water near the Rivercourt with Nathan carrying two blankets. No matter how hot it got during the summer in North Carolina, the nights were always something to look forward to. Cool, crisp, the dim light of the downtown area, and especially, the stars. The stars were always beautiful, reflecting off the waves near the water, with the moon in near sight. She watched with a smile as Nathan laid out the two blankets at the exact edge of the water.

"Alright…so, now that we've spent the whole freaking day on me," Peyton started as they both laid down on their blankets, "why were you at my house earlier anyway?" She knew the answer couldn't be good. Nathan was going through just as many, if not more, problems than she was. They both had become each other's comfort zone, just someone to talk to, someone to understand.

"Haley." was simply all he said. There wasn't really much more to be said. It was always Haley, or at least for the past few months. She didn't know why she even bothered asking what was wrong. They question that should've been asked was 'What'd Haley do now?' It was horrible for her to think like that, but Haley had driven everyone to think that way. The only part they saw was how she was affecting Nathan, not that she was happy.

"What happened?" Peyton asked, hoping it wasn't something too bad. It was the last thing Nathan needed right now. Part of her was afraid to know the answer.

"She came home," he said, staring off into the water, the moonlight reflecting off the water onto his face, making it glow white. Peyton was speechless, not knowing what to say since she wasn't sure if this was a bad thing or good. After Haley first left him, it would've been good, but now, she wasn't so sure. Peyton knew what it was like…having someone you love just leave you, her own father. "I told her to go back to New York."

"I'm sorry, Nathan," she soothed, placing her left hand on his leg in comfort.

"Don't be…she only came home because I signed the annulment papers. She only wanted to make things right because she finally saw that it wasn't okay. It took her way to long, and it's too late now…" Nathan rambled on, spilling his life onto Peyton. She was clueless once again, for she hadn't even known about him even thinking about annulment, let alone actually signing for it.

"Well I still can't help but feel sorry," she smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "She was really good for you Nate, even if you won't see that anymore."

"Better than you?" he joked.

"Oh hell yes…we had way to much drama together," she smiled at him, "and not to mention we're about the two most stubborn people in Tree Hill." He turned to her and laughed, nodding his head in agreement though.

"So…do you mind me asking what was wrong with you today?" he asked cautiously, not wanting her to break down in front of him again. That was something he didn't want to see anymore. He was really protective of Peyton, but girls in general. Especially if he was friends with them.

She sighed, turning to the water and gazing at the reflecting moon. "Lucas…"

"What'd he do?" Nathan asked her, trying to get her to look at him, but she wouldn't. She knew she would probably tear up again with just the thought of it, so she didn't want anyone to see this time around.

"I really don't know…he either lied to me or Brooke, and according to Brooke, it was me he lied to," she said slowly, trying to concentrate on the water, and not on earlier that morning.

* * *

_"What was I supposed to say to Brooke, huh! She was LEAVING! You had Jake, and I had no one!"_

_

* * *

_Nathan didn't have to ask what Lucas supposedly lied about. He remembered their talk about 'the girl Lucas has feelings for,' but he always thought it was Peyton. Hell, Nathan was jealous for that fact, thinking Peyton was still into Lucas, until Jake came around anyway. "He brought up the fact that I had Jake and that he had no one," Peyton added, saying what she was thinking of.

"Well if he wasn't so blin-,"

"Exactly," Peyton cut him off, not even needing him to finish the rest of his sentence. It was nice to know that Nathan agreed with her, showing her that she wasn't over-reacting or misjudging Lucas. It was nice to know that she could always turn to Nathan, about anything, even if she thought it would be uncomfortable.

The two lied on their blankets in silence for a while, just gazing off at the stars, occasionally catching stolen glances of one another. They let the moment linger, for it was surely not going to remain this easy to enjoy summer. Something wrong was bound to happen, sooner rather than later.

"Shit, it's late, we better go, it's almost curfew," Nathan said, flipping open his phone to check the time. It was almost midnight, and they'd been there for two hours. "Come on, I'll drive you home," he said, holding out a hand to help her up. After leaning down to pick up the blankets, they both headed toward his car, once again, catching stolen glances when the opportunity came.

He pulled up in her driveway and got out of the car with her. "I had a really good time tonight, Peyt…" he smiled down at her.

"Me too."

"But, I'll talk to you later, alright?" she nodded in response as his lips found her forehead. She closed her eyes simultaneously, not sure what was happening. "Call me, whenever you need someone…don't keep it all in, I'm here…"

"Thanks Nate, goodnight…."

"Night."

Peyton shut her front door and lingered there until she saw his car disappear around the corner. She smiled as she headed up to her room, about to fall asleep. That was until she got to her doorway to see someone sitting on her bed, just as Nathan had done that morning.

"Only in Tree Hill…"


	5. More Surprises

**AN-Not much to say except thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Like always, this story will satisfy both Lucas and Peyton fans as well as Peyton and Nathan fans. I'll post a chapter or two more soon. Especially since this one's kind of short.  
**

**Love, Emily**

* * *

"I didn't know wher-where else to g-go," the once brunette, now much more blonde stammered, tightening her lips to try and hold back her tears. Peyton didn't know what to do, she was never good in crisis. Not that this was a full-blown crisis, but she wasn't good with other peoples' emotional or personal problems. "What am I gonna do Peyton…I lost everything, everyone," she cried, letting her tears fall freely now.

"Haley, you didn't lose everyone, you have me, alright?" Peyton soothed, sitting at her friend's side as she rubbed her back in small circles. She felt Haley's head collapse onto her shoulder as a new wave of tears came over Haley. Confused, lost, upset, betrayed were the words that Haley felt. What she didn't realize was that Nathan had felt the same way for weeks now. No one ever saw what they were doing to someone they loved until the same circumstances happened to them.

"What am I supposed to do now? My parents, god, they're happier than ever," she worried, "I can't tell them this!"

"Then don't tell them."

"That's great Peyton, but I don't have any place to stay!" Haley cried, finally realizing how deep into a hole she had buried herself. With losing her husband, she lost all her support, mainly her place to live, somewhere for her to go to. She slowly glanced over when she saw that Peyton had a small smirk on her face. "Peyton, no offense, but I really don't see what there is to smile about right now…"

"Here…" Peyton said simply.

"What about it?"

"You can stay here as long as you need," Peyton offered, immediately seeing Haley's face light up. "My dad's never home, and it's not like I have line ups of people trying to stay here…" she joked, trying to lighten the mood a tiny bit since Haley was noticeably happier. "Soo…? Are you staying?"

"Yeah, thanks Peyton, a lot…" Haley smiled, wiping her tears off on her sleeve.

"Here…" Peyton said, handing her a few tissues. "Come on, let's get your stuff up here…I'll take my dad's room."

"Peyton I don't want to kick you out of your room…" Haley protested nervously, starting to realize whether this would work out or if it was going to blow up in their faces.

"It's fine…I've been here all my life," she joked, "Now come on, let's get your stuff…"

Haley smiled, taking Peyton's hand as she helped her off the bed. As soon as the two girls got to Peyton's doorway, the phone rang. Grunting, Peyton told Haley she'd be down in a minute, heading off toward her closet to get her cell. A smile appeared across her face when she saw "Brooke's Cell" flash across the small screen.

"Hmm, what happened to no phone calls," Peyton answered sarcastically.

"Well maybe I just won't call you anymore P. Sawyer…" Brooke joked into the phone, playing along with Peyton's game.

Peyton laughed back before answering, "So what's up?"

"I'm coming home!" Brooke shrieked into the phone almost too loudly. "Well not coming…more like…um, sneaking back, but that's not the poi-"

"Whoa, whoa Brooke, you can't just sneak back here…" Peyton protested, trying to help her best friend avoid serious trouble with her parents. It was something like this that would persuade Brooke's parents to have Brooke stay in California for her senior year. Peyton wouldn't have that, she needed her best friend back. Summer was one thing…school was completely different.

"It's fine! They're off in Australia for a week…" Brooke chimed in, smiling to herself thinking her plan was faultless.

"When and how would you get here!" Peyton asked, trying desperately to be the logical one here.

"That's already taken care of P. Sawyer…"

All the color from Peyton's face drained, afraid to even ask what she meant. "Brooke…what'd you do…?" she finally asked into the phone.

"I'm at the airport! I need you to come get me! Isn't this great!" Brooke said excitedly as she made her way toward the baggage claim. "I figured that I'd come back, hang out with you, and I really need to talk to Lucas." she smiled, but Peyton on the other hand felt like she had been stabbed. Lucas was definitely not something she wanted to talk about. Plus, she knew what Brooke wanted to talk to him about. She knew that Brooke wanted to tell Lucas that she still was in love with him.

"So what now?'

"I don't know! I just need to stay at your place for a few days…you don't mind right?" Brooke smiled, unaware that Haley was already there.

"Uh…no…I'll be there in a few minutes to get you…" she said before she hung up. Now she would have Brooke and Haley living in her house, Nathan to deal with once he found out Haley was staying with her, and then not to mention Lucas and Brooke.

**What happened to being alone this summer?  
**


	6. Welcome Home, Brooke

**AN-Sorry I didn't post another chapter last night. I stayed home sick today, so I should have some time to post more chapters to this fanfic, and also possibly update my other fanfic. **

**Love, Emily**

**

* * *

**Peyton thought to herself, waiting at the airport terminal for her best friend to emerge through the baggage claim. She expected to be there for quite a while, for it was Brooke. Her trip from the baggage claim to Peyton's car would probably be repeated, most likely many times. When Brooke went somewhere, she took her life with her, not leaving a thing behind.

To Peyton's surprise, Brooke came out the doors, carrying only a small duffel bag which hung over her shoulders. Peyton smiled, meeting Brooke halfway as Brooke ran to her, engulfing the blonde into a tight embrace. "Brooke…Brooke, you've been gone for a week," Peyton laughed, still clung to the smiling brunette who wouldn't let go. She finally loosened her grip on her best friend, still gripping onto her shoulders however.

"What? I can't miss my best friend?" she joked, throwing her bag into the back of Peyton's car. "Who knew I'd actually miss Tree Hill?" Peyton smiled at her before making her way toward the drivers side of her car while Brooke got in the passenger side. "Still no good music, huh?" Brooke sighed, flipping through Peyton's CD collection, looking for at least one disc she could even begin to recognize.

"Nope, still no good music," Peyton joked back, playing along with Brooke's game. She was used to being the only person who would listen to the kind of music she loved. It was the kind of music she grew up around, and it made her happy, what more could she ask from music anyway? She met Brooke's smile before pulling out of the airport, heading back to her house, to reveal even more surprises.

"So, since it's already almost two in the morning, are the two of us staying up tonight?" Brooke asked, blowing a bubble from the gum she was chewing.

"Actually, I have to get to bed, I'm worn out from earlier."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Brooke winked before Peyton lightly slapped her across her shoulder. "Ow! What? Not like that sicko, just who's the guy?" she persisted as Peyton's smile grew. "Oh and I know it's a guy because they're the only ones that make you smile," she joked as Peyton raised her hand to smack her again, but stopped. "Okay! Sorry! But who is the guy?"

"Nathan," Peyton said simply, smiling at the thought of what happened earlier. She didn't know what was going on between the two of them, but she wasn't complaining for once.

"Wh-What! Nathan SCOTT!" Brooke gasped, over-reacting as usual. "Married Nathan!"

"Unless you know another, yes, married Nathan," she smirked.

"Peyton! How could you sleep with a married man!" Brooke shrieked, not angrily, just shocked.

"And who's the sicko?" Peyton smirked again, "Not everyone sleeps with every guy she hangs out with." This time it was Brooke to shove Peyton's shoulder playfully, and this time, it was Peyton who laughed. "Speaking of, you said you needed to talk to Lucas," she said nervously, not really wanting to bring him up into the conversation. She knew it was bound to happen soon, so might as well ask now while Brooke was in a good mood.

Brooke took a deep breath, trying to find the words, "Iwanttodatehimagain," she said quickly and nervously. It stung Peyton, hard, but she didn't let it bother her. She knew that's what Brooke was going to say, but she just didn't want her to.

* * *

_"And whose fault was it that you were alone, huh!" she snapped, "maybe if you'd just tell people the fucking truth for once instead of trying to spare their heartbreak!" She had finally stood up, walking toward him as she pushed him back roughly. _

_"For once?" Lucas chuckled sarcastically, regaining his balance and composure, "you're kidding me right? Me? Not telling how I feel? Right…because if it's something you don't do, you'll never admit to it will yo-," he was cut off abruptly as her hand stung his cheek quickly, leaving a red imprint on impact._

_

* * *

_Her heart wrenched, remembering that conversation. He tore her heart, shredded it, in every way a person's heart could be ripped. It hurts twice as much when you expected more from that certain person. What she expected out of Lucas was obviously too much for him. It hurt, and she wouldn't show it. She wouldn't let him see what kind of pain he was putting her though. She wouldn't let Brooke see how much them being together would be killing her inside. Brooke deserved to be happy, even if that meant her best friend would be hurting. She was used to people lying to her anyway.

**People Always Leave **

"Peyton? Hello? Any words would be nice?" Brooke said nervously again, snapping Peyton out of her daydream, or night dream. Peyton plastered a fake smile on her face and turned toward her best friend.

"I think it's great," tearing herself apart. Brooke's face immediately lightened up as a huge smile expressed everything she was probably thinking at the moment.

"Good because that's what I'll need once we start dating!" Brooke excitedly clapped her hands. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Peyton smiled, holding back her tears. It wasn't the fact that they were going to date that was upsetting her. She really did want Brooke to be happy. It was just that them dating would prove that everything she had with Lucas was what she had found out…all a lie.

"Good to hear sometimes," she half-smiled, pulling into her driveway.

"Well! Besides you and Nathan becoming lovers," getting a hit from Peyton again," What! It could happen, please, it's Tree Hill. But anyways, anything else change while I was gone for a week?" she said happily, grabbing her bag from Peyton's backseat and headed inside.

"Uh, actuall-," Peyton started before Brooke cut her off.

"Tutor-wife!" Brooke questioned, seeing Haley sitting at Peyton's kitchen table.

**Oh how interesting things were about to get…**


	7. Truth Hurts

**AN-Nothing really much to say. ) Except once again, thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy  
**

** Love, Emily **

**

* * *

**  
"10..." Lucas breathed out, watching the basketball go through the net with a mere swish. It wasn't until it bounced on the ground that Lucas realized who had walked up to the court. No one other than his younger half-brother. The half-brother that supposedly wasn't talking to him after Lucas went behind his word and trust, something he had been doing a lot lately. Breaking promises, losing friends, just to try and gain one thing he wasn't even sure he wanted anymore; Brooke. "What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, annoyance filling his voice.

"Just stopping by, you okay? You look wiped," he said, picking up the basketball and twirled it between his two hands.

"Don't worry about me," Lucas snapped, grabbing the ball from Nathan's hands and taking another shot, which missed badly. Nathan couldn't help but laugh, the shot was horrible. He just didn't realize how mad Lucas was at the time, and he didn't know what for. "What the hell's tweekin you now?" Nathan asked, now as annoyed as Lucas was.

"I saw you and Peyton together," Lucas warned him, stepping closely to his half brother as a finger appeared inches from Nathan's chest. "What the hell are you doing to Haley?" shoving him hard, almost knocking him to the ground. Nathan chuckled sarcastically, slowly shaking his head at Lucas while he stared as the ground. He kept his distance from the blonde.

"Just walk away, man," Nathan said, his voice tightening. He didn't need this, he didn't need to fight his half-brother. It wouldn't prove anything. He smirked before turning to walk away toward his car.

"Huh, going to see Peyton?" Lucas asked, sarcasm and jealously flaming through him.

"What like you went to see Haley?" Nathan turned around, clenching his fists at his sides. Once again, Lucas had no idea what he was talking about. Always jumping to conclusions about stuff he didn't know anything about.

"I didn't sleep with Haley when I went to see her!" Lucas shouted at him, walking up to him, their faces inches apart. Nathan finally had it, his fist squaring Lucas in the jaw, watching Lucas stumble backwards. "What? Finally admitting it?" He hit him again, his nose stinging with pain as blood flowed out of his nostrils.

"I didn't sleep with Peyton you son of a bitch!" Nathan screamed at him, watching as his brother spit out blood from his mouth. "Once again, YOU fucked up with her, and I was the only person she could turn to this time," Nathan continued, pointing hi finger into Lucas' chest, just below his neckline. "You fucked up Lucas, you did, not me, not her…just you." His finger dug harder after each word he said. "Do you even realize how stupid you are? Do you realize what you did? After all the shit you put her through the beginning of this year, after all the shit you put ME through by constantly flirting with her! Do you even realize how jealous of you I was? How many nights, I would stay awake, wondering how the fuck you saw her better than her own boyfriend!" He was pissed as hell, the fact Lucas had the nerve to bring her into the conversation. "After how much she fucking gave up to be with you…" he chuckled at the thought. "You made the biggest mistake of your life, pushing her away, and then letting her leave when she confronted you…once again, it's your mistake, and I'm the one who gained something…while you, you just lost the one thing that made sense in your life…" Lucas stood there, dumbfounded, his blood now drying on his shirt. "And once again, the one time you should be saying something, you have nothing to say…" he smirked at his brother and quickly turned around, getting into his car and driving away.

Nathan drove off, skidding his tires against the pavement as he blared down the street. If there was one thing Lucas wasn't going to do, it was blaming Peyton for what he did. If she let him get away with it, fine, but Nathan wouldn't. Someone needed to show him how much he had changed, and Brooke wouldn't show him that.

He pulled into Peyton's driveway and got out of his car. He jogged up the walkway and walked in, now knowing that she wouldn't answer if you knocked. It was one of the things he had picked up by hanging out with her lately. Walking up the stairs, he heard a familiar voice, actually three familiar voices. "Haley…" he thought to himself immediately.

**It's impossible… **

Peyton stopped what she was doing as she saw Nathan appear in the doorway. Haley quickly followed her gaze, knowing it was either Nathan or Lucas. "Nathan…" she gasped.

**Or Very Possible… **

"Oh how I love Tree Hill…" Brooke chuckled, staring back and forth between the two newlyweds. "Have fun, good luck, I'm out," she chirped before going past Nathan and heading down the stairs.


	8. You've Done it Before

**I'm sorry for such the long wait. I still have a few more chapters written, and I'll post them as soon as I get the chance. **

** Love, Emily**

* * *

"I'll just…um go somewhere," Peyton whispered, making her way past Nathan after giving him a slight smile. He returned her gesture before moving out of the doorway, letting her out as he walked in slowly. No words could be formed, he didn't expect her to still be here after he had told her it was over. And if she was going to be here, which he -assumed-, he didn't expect her to be at the one person's house he had spent more time at than his own so far that summer. He wasn't the only one sitting in silence though, Haley had nothing to say to him. 

"Staying with Peyton?" he asked after what seemed to be several minutes, deciding to at least be civil toward her. His eyes avoided hers, or any part of her, and she saw it.

"You know, you can still look at me," she sighed, sort of disappointed in him. Being the over-emotional she was, her eyes quickly filled with her tears. She knew they weren't going to be as close, but he didn't even have the decency to look at her, and asking questions that had obvious answers wasn't exactly being friends. "And yeah, I'm staying at Peyton's." Silence. It overcame the two of them again. There was nothing to be said. It was now definitely going to be much harder just coming to Peyton's whenever he felt like it now.

She was there.

Nathan sighed and turned around, heading toward the doorway. "Nate!" she called out, her voice soft. He slowly turned back around, looking toward the ground beneath his feet. "I'm sorry…" her voice cracked, a simple tear rolling down her pale cheek.

For the first time that day, he looked up at her, seeing the pain in her eyes, a reflection of his own pain. "Me too." Simply all was said from him as he turned around again, making his way toward the stairs. She stayed on Peyton's bed, watching her now ex-husband walk away from her life. Her ex, her EX. The words stung her, thinking about it. She was now once again Haley James, Tutor Girl. No longer Nathan Scott's wife, or girlfriend for that matter.

**Can you tell me ****  
****You say that love goes anywhere ****  
****In your darkest time, ****  
****it's just enough to know it's there ****  
****When you go, I'll let you be ****  
****But you're killing everything in me**

**

* * *

**  
Lucas chuckled at the site he saw in front of him. First Nathan, now Peyton. "Look, if you've come to yell at me some more, save yourself the trouble okay?" Lucas said, turning off his iPod as he watched her walk closer to him. She stopped a couple feet in front of him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her hair swayed with the wind, looking up at the sky at the incoming clouds. Everytime she was around him lately, it would be stormy. Symbolism at its best.

"No one ever comes to yell at you Lucas, you just make them want to with shitty comments like the one you just gave me," she hissed, adding a sarcastic smile at the end. He was done being an ass to everyone around him, or at least to her. It's amazing how much one person can screw up and refuse to see it by trying to blame it on everyone else.

"Really? No one comes to yell at me? Tell that to your boyfriend Nathan while you're at it," he smirked back, taking a shot, once again missing horribly like before.

"We're not dating, I wouldn't do that to Haley," Peyton said in defense, tired of his attitude lately.

"Like you didn't do that to Brooke?"

He crossed the line, again. Never before did she hear such crap coming from his mouth, even earlier that summer when she learned the real feelings in their 'relationship.' He surprised the hell out of her lately, sinking to new lows that she never thought were possible. And if they were possible, they used to be expected from Nathan. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"What? You did that to Brooke, so what makes anyone think you won't do it to Haley," he smiled at her before turning around, going to retrieve his ball that had rolled into the grass. She quickly ran after him, pulling his shirt to have him turn around, their eyes locking instantly.

"Who manipulated me into doing that, huh!" she screamed in his face, anger overcoming her more than she had ever felt in her life. "Come on Lucas, enlighten me. Who pursued me after I tried to back off! Who promised he didn't want to come between Brooke and I? Who said that he had to be with me? Huh Lucas, what happened to that! Oh yeah, that was all a mistake," her eyes blinking back tears, she screamed as loudly as she could at him. "Who was that Lucas? It sure as hell wasn't who you are now." She shoved him backwards, hard. "What the hell happened to you? Don't answer that. You turned into a bitter son of a bitch who might as well keep his fucking mouth shut since he doesn't even know what's going on right in front of him."

Silence overcame him, anger clearly overpowering him. For once, he followed what she said. He 'kept his fucking mouth shut.' Truthfully, the smartest thing he's done since he came back from Charleston. If he didn't know what he was talking about, it was better for him to just not say anything. She smiled, rolling her eyes as she realized she finally got through to him even if he wouldn't admit it. Shaking her head in disbelief lightly, she made her way back toward her car.


	9. You're Not Making This Easy

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I got a pretty good head start on my new fic, so now I'll finish posting the updates I have written already, and update new ones as soon as I can. Thanks for the patience.**

**Love, Emily **

**

* * *

**  
Lucas had stayed at the Rivercourt for a little while, not playing basketball, just thinking. Thinking how he could've ever snapped at Peyton like he did, even Nathan. They were really the only two people left here, and he had just pushed them out of his life probably completely. He didn't see how much he had changed until today, it took them cursing him out for him to realize how much he has screwed things up lately. His jealousy mixed with anger just took over his body. He was confused, lost, more so than he had ever been before. When he promised that he'd change, it took a dive for the worst instead of better. And this time, he didn't have anyone, especially Peyton, to turn to.

It was pouring again, the clouds finally making their move on Tree Hill once again. Of course, the one day he doesn't take his truck. He jogged most of the way home, listening to the music from his iPod blare through the tiny headphones. It wasn't until he got to his driveway that he noticed the brunette sitting on his porch, out of the rain. "Brooke…" he whispered to himself, watching as she made her way into the rain where he now stood. She had a grin on her face, placing a few pieces of untamed hair behind her ear. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you…" she said, locking eyes with his as her smile grew wider.

"Brooke about th-,"

"No. No, you don't have to apologize Lucas…" she shushed him, placing a finger seductively on his lips. "I was scared, scared because I didn't want to get hurt again. But now I know that I want to be with you, I do. I always have…" she leaned upward, trying to catch his lips, but couldn't since he had turned his head. She stood back on her feet, confused as he tried to avoid her eye contact. "What…?"

"That's…what I wanted to talk to you about…" he stumbled out. He had hurt enough people the past few days, and she was about to add to the list. He knew what he was about to tell her would be make her feel exactly like Peyton did.

**Hurt…Betrayed… **

"What is it?"

She wasn't going to make this easy for him. She clearly had no clue what he was talking about, or she was trying to avoid it. "Umm, these past couple of weeks with you gone, has really given me some time to think, you know?" she nodded her head slowly and nervously in agreement. "Well, it's really made me see, how many people I've hurt and just how selfish I've been lately. It wasn't until you left that I saw how many people were cut off from my life. I didn't realize how me spending so much time with you was affecting my relationships with other peop-"

"Peyton?" she cut in.

"Her…Nathan…Haley, even my mom," he said, disappointed in himself. "But I loved spending time with you, it's just I was fixed, all my time, was spent on you. It wasn't fair to anyone else, how I let them slip away from me without notice. Like you and me, how close we got, well that's how far apart Peyton and I becam-"

"So you like her?" Brooke asked tearfully.

"Just…let me fini-"

"What about all that stuff you told me before you left Lucas? Huh? What was that!" she yelled, tears mixing with the rain.

"Brooke, I meant what I said…about never letting you go because I don't think I could date you again. I just didn't realize it because part of me did want to date you again. I looked at Peyton and saw how happy she was with Jake, you know? You were the only one left, and I was scared of being alone. I wanted to be happy. I wanted Peyton to be happy, and she finally became happy…with Jake. I just figured that it was my turn. If Peyton could be happy with someone else, then so could I, or so I thought. The thing is, I thought I could change, and somehow I'd be happy with you." he was trying to make sense, but probably wasn't just because he never really did when it came to Brooke.

"So you fell for Peyton didn't you?" her eyes closed simultaneously, not wanting him to answer, not wanting the heartbreak.

He didn't know what to say, for he hadn't admitted it to anyone. "Yeah…" he finally said with a smile, "I guess I did. I just finally saw what I gave up when she slipped away from me and out of my life. I just didn't want you betrayed again, I wanted to tell the truth…"

"Yeah…I have to go…" she choked out, lightly pushing past him as she made her way back to Peyton's. Whatever Lucas did, he couldn't help but feel horrible. Nothing could ever be easy for him…


	10. Too Late

**The songs used in this update are "23" by Jimmy Eat World, and "Softer to Me" by Relient K.**

** Love, Emily  
**

* * *

"Been a while since we hung out huh?" Nathan asked, opening his arms, letting her fall into them. She sat in front of his legs, scooting herself back into his arms slowly, allowing her head to rest backwards on his shoulder. His arms wrapped protectively around her, finding her own before intertwining the two. She smiled lightly at his gesture, giving his hands a light, reassuring squeeze. 

"So much for it just being the two of us…" she joked, nestling her body even more tightly against his. Her head leaned back on his shoulder, slightly seeing the moonlight reflect against the river onto his face. How beautiful he looked, she thought, his eyes so big, just staring off onto the river in front of him. His face a pale white, revealing every detail on his skin. He was flawless. Never once before had she taken the time to just admire, for their past relationship had nothing to do with anything other than sex. How protective he was now of her, his strong arms securely wrapped around her body, his rough hands now grazing over her soft, delicate ones.

His face angled downwards, catching her stare midway. "It is now," he whispered, tucking a small curl behind her ear. She nodded slowly, smiling as she looked away back toward the water in front of them. It was now Nathan who couldn't pull his eyes away from her, her eyes as big, if not bigger than his.

_"You want to celebrate a public humiliation, and I'm sorry, that's a little played out." She hissed at him. _

_"What? And being with you isn't?" _

Why he was such an ass to her, he'd never know. It didn't matter anymore, that wasn't who he was anymore. He needed to be a better person, for Peyton, the only one that's really stood by him and stayed trustworthy enough. Even if they didn't talk much after they broke up, she would still understand. They were friends now, maybe more. "Peyton…" he said softly, getting her to face him. His eyes locked with hers quickly, just staring into what he had never seen before. Never once had he taken the time to just look at her, see behind what her eyes hid.

Her heart began beating faster, his as well. She held her breath as he slowly curved his face, meeting her lips with his own swiftly. She pulled away after a few brief moments, catching a breath. His eyes were still closed, placing his forehead against hers. A smile grew across her face before leaning upward, pulling him into another kiss as her arms gently wrapped around his neck. Smiling into her lips, he gently rolled the two over onto the ground, lightly hovering over her.

**You'll sit alone forever ****  
****If you wait for the right time ****  
****What are you hoping for? ****  
****I'm here I'm now I'm ready ****  
****Holding on tight ****  
****Don't give away the end ****  
****The one thing that stays mine**

**

* * *

Where am I? Where are you? ****  
****There's so much time so little to do ****  
****We're busy doing nothing cause it's vanity we prize. ****  
****You can't see nothing cause you can't see through your eyes. ****  
****They're covered with a film, you're blinded by yourself. ****  
****You're the one to blame but you pretend it's someone else. **

Lucas sat on his porch, watching the stars, hadn't moved a budge since Brooke had left. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. Peyton sure as hell wouldn't take him back after all the crap he had said to her lately. All he knew was that he had to apologize, no matter how long it took. He needed her to know that he was sorry. He needed her to know how he felt. For once, she needed to know the truth from him. Nothing else would matter for once, and nothing else would get in the way, or so he thought.

He stood up slowly, walking down his street as he made his way toward Peyton's house. He'd stand out there all night if he had to. She deserved an apology, even if she didn't believe it. At least he would know that he tried to apologize which would make him feel a hell of a lot better than what he was feeling now. Once again, he had torn both girls into pieces with his own problems. And once again, he tried to blame it on someone else, even though it was no one's fault but his own.

"Haley…?" he asked as soon as he got to the doorway of Peyton's room. Out of all people, Haley was the last to be expected there. She quickly looked up, sitting up in Peyton's bed eating a bar of chocolate. She smiled, placing the chocolate bar down and walking over to give her best friend a hug. A kiss was planted on her forehead, him happy to see her, but wanting to see Peyton.

"What are you doing here?" she asked gleefully.

"I was looking for Peyton, but I could ask you the same question."

"Long story, don't want to talk about it," she sighed. "So what do you need Peyton for? Where's Brooke?" Last she had heard, Lucas was fighting for Brooke and couldn't have cared less what Peyton was doing.

"Brooke," he chuckled nervously, "is probably stabbing a drawing with me with a dart somewhere."

"Ouch, that bad? So what's Peyton have to do with that?" she asked confusingly. She hardly knew her childhood best friend anymore.

"Probably worse. But I just needed to talk to Peyton, but it'll wait I guess…" he sighed, kind of bummed, but then happy. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to her. This gave him time to actually think for once before saying anything that he'd regret. Something he'd been doing for the last couple months.

"Well, do you want to get a burger or something?"

"Nah, I can't be seen with you," he joked, wrapping his arms around her as they both headed out the door.


End file.
